Objeto Inanimado
by Rosary Blacu
Summary: Harry se besa con otra persona estando con Ginny; la pelirroja los ve; que pensara de este engaño la pelirroja; pasen, lean; dejen reviews, por cierto primer fic que hago de esta pareja, one-shot.


_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío sino que pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo acerca de está pareja, y creo que lo he hecho algo triste; los pensamientos son los de Ginny al ver a Harry besándose con otra._

**Objeto inanimado**

El día había estado lluvioso, pero igual decidí irte a buscar a la Academia de Aurores; me habías citado, aunque sinceramente odiaba la lluvia; en mí vida significaba un mal augurio, siempre me sucedía algo malo, y ese día no iba a ser la excepción ya que cuando llegue te encontré besando con otra, me destrozaste lo sabes, y con ellos todos mis sueños junto a ti. Lo primero que hice salir corriendo, mientras mis lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, me llamabas pero tú voz era lejana; solo recordaba verte besando con otra; con esa otra, con la que me dijiste que no sentías nada; me sentía estúpida te creía todo, tus palabritas bonitas; seguramente que con ella te burlabas de mí, había sido una pobre ilusa.

Me di cuenta de que me seguías; no dejaría que me alcanzaras, para decirme que me amabas, que ella no era nada, que ella te beso; y yo creerte y seguir con esta vida de mentiras; instintivamente desaparecí, cualquier lugar sería bueno si no estabas tú. Llegue a un lugar desconocido, era solitario pero a la vez era un lugar donde encontrabas paz; me serené un poco, ya no lloraba, pero en mi mente seguía el recuerdo; no lo podía desaparecer, pese a saber de magia.

No quiero saber mas de ti, quiero que te borres; y con ello los recuerdos que pasamos juntos, quiero que te alejes, quiero despertarme y volver a tener quince años, esa edad en la que por primera vez dejabas de importarme; hubiese sido mejor que mi hermano no se hiciera amigo tuyo; no me hubiese enamorado; pero también se que cuando uno se enamora siempre hay uno que sufre; pero lo peor es que la que sufro soy yo; yo que te comprendía, yo que te amaba con locura; mis amigas halagaban nuestra relación, decían que eras el hombre soñado; que nunca me engañarías, pero eso no sucedió.

Será mejor quedarme en este lugar, ya que se que me trataras de buscar; trataras de mentir para que yo regrese a ti, para que vuelva y caiga en tus redes; pero eso no sucederá; trataré de impedirlo, porque nuestro amor fracasó aunque se que yo nunca pretendí que llegara a su fin; fuiste tú el que lo quiso así, fuiste tú el causante. Y se que sabes que en verdad yo te ame, como a nadie; eras especial; pero lo jodiste, esa es la verdad.

Y nuestra relación como una rosa marchita quedó, sin que a nadie le importara, sin que nadie ayudara a salvarla; sin que pusieras de tu parte; porque yo se que al menos yo la valoraba, no como tú; quiero dormir para borrar los recuerdos, para quitar esta pena, que sea un mal sueño lo que ha pasado y despertar y volver a tenerte a mí lado; quiero soñar ese sueño que nunca se concretara; y así lo hago me quedo dormida soñando con tu amor, con las noches que pasamos, y se que no puedo evitar sonreír, porque esos son mis recuerdos más preciados, mis recuerdos mejor guardados; que se quedaron en mi ser y en mí corazón; pero me despierto y todo se quiebra, regreso a mi realidad en la cual ya no estas tú, en la cual yo soy la lloro, donde todo se termino.

Se que yo misma me hago daño pensando eso, buscando una esperanza para regresar, pero nunca te negare que fuiste lo más dulce, pero así también lo más triste; y se que el tiempo lo puede llegar a sanar; pero en ese tiempo ¿qué será de mi vida?; estaré muerta en vida, estaré agonizando; seré un objeto inanimado.

Pero en el fondo se que te amo, pese a todo lo que me has hecho; por eso me odio, por amarte, por serte fiel, porque todavía puedo decir y pensar: ¡Harry, te amo!

**¿Qué tal me quedo?**

**Dejen reviews ya sea críticas o halagos.**

**Pedidos de continuación si lo desean.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


End file.
